


You're Still on My Lonely Mind

by RiseoftheBlossom



Series: Gifts [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, i miss you sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiseoftheBlossom/pseuds/RiseoftheBlossom
Summary: Happy birthday, Shikaaaaa! Hope you enjoy this very shocking first attempt at KakaYama!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: Gifts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921060
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	You're Still on My Lonely Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shikabootay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikabootay/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Shikaaaaa! Hope you enjoy this very shocking first attempt at KakaYama!

How long had it been since his last vacation?

Staring down at the scroll he was handed, Tenzo refrained from showing his uncertainty.

At least five years, though it was potentially much longer than that. There’d been no use in keeping track of the days when watching such a wretched being, unless there was an event back in Konoha that would require either a gift or his presence. To keep track would drive a person insane – a piece of advice he often graced newbies with.

Being so aware of how much time passed while essentially being trapped in the line of duty was a difficult to grasp concept. In the beginning, Tenzo both understood and despised his orders, but ultimately accepted that he was no doubt the best fit for the mission (part of him was even elated to be the first candidate, beyond happy that his senpai trusted him wholly). He soon demanded to be kept at the lair indefinitely, even when the rest of the squads were rotated regularly, because he was the one with first-hand experience of Orochimaru and his deceptive, sly ways.

A major downside to staying there indefinitely was essentially leaving a life behind, one he’d never believed himself to be worthy of. Perhaps it was that feeling of unworthiness that goaded Tenzo into so easily deciding on his own fate?

“This is–”

“Don’t you dare reject it, Tenzo-taichou,” came the chirpy voice of his former teammate. He’d long since asked that she and Naruto no longer called him such a title, but it seemed he’d made quite the impression on the pair. Even when they found out his true identity and that he’d more or less lied to them, even when they technically surpassed him, they considered him to be superior. It was quite heart-warming. “A lot of time and energy went into this from all sides.”

All sides? When the scroll was signed only by Naruto?

“To leave Orochimaru–”

But he was interrupted once more by the hard-headed woman, her green eyes creasing with a scary smile. He’d almost forgotten how much she’d picked up from both her former sensei and shishou. “I dare Orochimaru to try and push me,” she stated confidently, hands coming to her hips. “I still owe him a few for my traumatic childhood.”

Tenzo chuckled at that, the thought of Sakura enacting her revenge, or unleashing her infamous rage on the snake pleasant to say the least. “It is just you right now, however. The squads are rotating.”

The vacation couldn’t have come at a worse time. Of course, there was a team as backup further away, but he’d assured them they would never have to face Orochimaru. They were merely messengers, in his eyes.

“Not for long,” she assured him, smile growing in warmth. “Sasuke-kun is nearby. He’s finishing a mission and will be here within an hour or so. In the meantime, I’ve got the chance to catch up with Karin-san. It’s been too long.”

That certainly eased a fraction of his concern, allowing Tenzo’s shoulders to sag. Not only was Sasuke perfectly capable of subduing his former shishou, but he’d noticed the friendship that’d bloomed between the two kunoichi, one that was seemingly strengthened by Uchiha Sarada. If only to protect the child from growing up without a mother, Karin would side with Sakura against her master. Perhaps that was her redeeming quality.

“A vacation, huh?”

The woman grinned brightly, reminding him of the good old days. While a time of constant strife, betrayal and heartache, it’d been some of the best years of his life. He’d reconnected with his senpai and discovered a whole new side to the older man, had gotten to know his students and impart his own wisdom with them and most importantly, relearned what it was like to actually have a life.

The years had certainly been kind to Sakura – so kind that he suspected a henge in the works, though would most definitely never say such a thing.

He was about to close the scroll when he spotted an extra message much further in, his gaze undoubtedly curious when it met Sakura’s expectant one.

“It’s a vacation for him too,” she supplied helpfully, quietly.

He…

No. No, he couldn’t read the rest in front of her. That man was too confident and open in his sexuality for it to be anything innocent, especially if it was as Tenzo suspected and he’d hijacked the scroll before it was sent.

“Enjoy your reprieve,” Sakura ordered playfully, stunning Tenzo by winking. “He’s been planning this for a while now.”

…What?

“You know?”

The playfulness dimmed, almost overshadowed completely by the concern in her next words. “He plays tough, but any idiot can see how much he’s missed you.”

The mere notion of Sakura knowing what transpired between them was uncomfortable, though he couldn’t blame his senpai for confiding in a friend. His own loneliness from being collateral damage (so to speak) in Orochimaru’s house arrest was no doubt miniscule in comparison to Kakashi’s. After all…

“It’s lonely at the top, right?”

The sadness in her smile was unmistakable and he wondered if she was thinking of their other teammate. From what he’d heard in passing, it wasn’t exactly the dramatically explosive, every-day-is-ramen-day position he’d hoped it would be.

“More than we can imagine.” Shaking off the solemn aura, she suddenly stepped closer to him and gently pushed, surprising Tenzo with how brave she’d gotten. While she’d always been outspoken, never had she acted so brazenly. “Now, go! Kakashi-sensei awaits!”

He didn’t need to be told twice. Smirking, he accepted her order with a wholehearted, “Yes, ma’am.”

* * *

Much to his gratefulness, the place Kakashi chose for their rendezvous was not an inn or a public bathhouse. It wasn’t a bar or a restaurant. After being cooped up watching Orochimaru for so long, the last thing Tenzo wanted was to spend his vacation locked away, in a sense.

Breathing in deeply, he inhaled the wonderful earthy smells of nature, and for the first time in a while, his shoulders relaxed, the weight of his mission slipping away slightly.

“You made it.”

Tenzo often prided himself on always remaining calm in any kind of situation, especially stressful ones, but his senpai was always able to strip him of his indifferent mask.

He’d barely aged a day, Tenzo immediately noticed when Kakashi appeared from a break in the trees, several logs of wood in his arms. There was a cheerful smile creasing his eyes, showing delicate new wrinkles, but that was where the ageing had stopped, it appeared. Perhaps a henge, like Sakura? No, that was ridiculous. Kakashi was not the type of man to worry over his appearance.

Tenzo was, it appeared, although only in that moment. Suddenly self-conscious of his deeper frown lines and wrinkles, Tenzo politely cleared his throat and averted his gaze off to the side, distracting himself with the setup.

“Sakura said a lot of thought has gone into this.”

A short sound of fond amusement reached his ears and after a moment, he saw Kakashi set down the logs of wood not far from the lake he’d chosen – perfectly centre between said lake and a single tent.

“You have her worried, you know,” Tenzo continued when nothing was said in return – not that it was really a surprise.

What Kakashi was currently doing was way into romantic territory, and his senpai rarely ever enjoyed receiving praise for such acts. Doing so always came across as teasing to him and without fail, always gave Tenzo the most amazing blushes (although he paid for supposed teasing afterwards).

“Aa,” came Kakashi’s quiet response. Sparing a few moments to light the fire, he glanced over his shoulder at him, pulling down his mask with ease and offering a shockingly gentle smile. “I know.”

How was it that Hatake Kakashi was in his fifties and barely looked a day over forty? Tenzo almost grumbled to himself in annoyance. Was it his laidback nature, even in a position such as his? Was it the mask that kept his features so securely in place? _Was it_ a henge, after all?

“Not that I don’t appreciate the gesture,” Tenzo started, then paused, once more admiring the beauty of the area chosen. “ _Really_ appreciate the gesture,” he added more fondly. “But what brought this on? It’s been years since we last saw one another.”

“Four years, seven months and twenty-two days,” Kakashi quipped.

He kept track? As always when around his senpai, Tenzo was at a loss for words, heart in his throat.

They didn’t ask about what one another did in that time apart while they dug into the meal he'd made – for enjoyment, for pleasure, nothing. They never did. Did Tenzo often wonder about it? Sure, at times. But what use was there in internalising over those things? It changed nothing, other than souring his mood if he allowed the petty thoughts to fester.

If Kakashi slept with other people in their time apart, then that was his choice, just as Tenzo often made the choice to share a bed with those watching over Orochimaru with him. They were grown men, at the end of the day. Men with needs. And since they’d never been ready or wanted to fully commit when their lives were so dramatically busy and the village needed them, it was only to be expected that they saw other people.

Well, he _said_ that, but hearing Sakura’s words of Kakashi missing him…

Slowing in his eating, he glanced over in Kakashi’s direction, unable to suppress the burst of warmth in his chest at the tranquillity he found in his stare. The years had certainly been kind to him, and he was grateful that he'd finally found peace.

The lake and clearing alongside the campfire and the meal all reminded Tenzo of the days when they were teammates on Team Ro – when Kakashi was his senpai and life was more or less simple for them all. On many occasions, they would often find themselves relaxing in front of a fire between missions, sometimes having taken two-man missions rather than going as a whole squad (as big-headed as Tenzo knew he sounded, sometimes they didn’t _need_ a whole squad – their combined skills and teamwork had been superb and to take more operatives was overkill).

That was actually how it all began between them. Kicking back after a mission, bodies often times weary and beaten. They would take the time in patching one another up, the fleeting touches astonishing them both by being completely different to when they happened to touch other teammates. It went from there, really. There was no huge backstory to their couplings, nor was there any big displays of affection or emotion. They merely went with the flow.

It was only natural that it happened then, too.

“Kakashi-senp–”

“Don’t,” he murmured and turned, causing Tenzo to swallow to try and ease his suddenly dry throat. The dish in his hands was carefully taken and placed down beside Kakashi’s, food quickly forgotten about. “Just call me Kakashi already.”

“You’re Hokage now,” he argued just as he always had, bringing a ghost of a smirk to the older man’s lips. “I shouldn’t even be calling you senpai, it should be Hokage-sama.”

“What if I order you as Hokage to address me by my name?”

Tenzo smirked that time, gaze drifting downwards and focusing intently on the slowly approaching lips. There were many things his senpai could do, and perfectly build the tension in a moment was most definitely one of them.

It truly was unfair how young Kakashi still looked. He’d half hoped the lowering of his mask would reveal deeper wrinkles, but no. Just his luck.

“I suppose I would have no choice but to follow your orders, _Hokage-sama.”_

His senpai released an amused rush of air, and Tenzo shut his eyes in anticipation when their noses brushed. He felt the twitch of Kakashi’s lips as they quirked upwards and opened his eyes in time to see the quickly escalating want in his.

“Humour me,” Kakashi murmured.

Sighing softly, he ignored that voice in his mind that demanded he showed respect to his superiors, allowing the name of his admirable senpai to fall from his lips with ease, with great affection, “Just this once, Kakashi.”

It’d been way too long, Tenzo decided when their lips met for the first time in almost five years. It wasn’t so much an explosion of fireworks – more like a sweet, sweet rush of relief that swept through his veins, soothing all those random aches and pains from sleeping so rough for so long. It felt like the tension in his muscles finally relaxed after being wound tightly for way too long.

He sighed into the kiss, their mouths opening and tongues gently caressing for a moment, until the heat kicked in at full force and Kakashi’s low growl of need awakened the fire in his belly, reminding him of cold nights and dying fires, of slick skin and earthy scents. After all, it wasn’t entirely down to his nature _why_ he enjoyed the outdoors so much.

Their clothes were carelessly dropped to the ground piece by piece, Kakashi’s hands expertly finding all the sensitive spots of his body despite it having been so long. It was sentimental of him to think of it in such a way, but it reminded Tenzo that no one else really compared to his senpai. All of the meaningless fucks in the dark, in the scant breaks he got between shifts of watching Orochimaru, were unable to touch the feelings and emotions he evoked inside him.

Was it due to how long their physical relationship had been going for? Was it because of how much they trusted one another? Because they never tied down their bond with labels or restrictions? Because it was just as free as they were in that moment, beneath the inky black sky dotted with twinkling stars?

Biting back a moan as he straddled Kakashi, his hands found their way into his already messy hair, the familiarity in their position, in their touches, in their kisses lifting a weight Tenzo hadn’t been aware of until that moment.

He was unable to remain silent as his senpai brought two fingers to their mouths, silently demanding that he lubricate them. Tenzo did so without hesitation, the mere notion of what was about to happen between them causing a relentless throbbing of his cock, one he knew was reciprocated as he lowered himself fully against Kakashi, their cocks pushed together deliciously.

He missed this. Missed him. And Tenzo hoped those feelings were properly conveyed as he further deepened the kiss and spread his legs a little wider, hips demanding as he felt how tortuously close Kakashi’s fingers were.

“Easy,” breathed Kakashi onto his lips. Bringing Tenzo’s lower lip between his teeth, he bit down on it lightly. “We have all night.”

But his traitorous mind heard that as _we only have one night._

And he planned on spending every delectable moment awake and in Kakashi’s arms.

Groaning deeply when those skilled fingers found the perfect spot inside him, Tenzo held on tight to his lover, hand starting a slow, firm stroke between their bodies. Kakashi’s hips flexed beneath him, demanding more, but he remained firm in his tortuous pace, eyes locking with his and holding his gaze as they lost themselves in one another’s bodies.

Part of him expected Kakashi to bend him over the first chance he got (his senpai was not reserved or indifferent between the sheets like he usually was in other interactions, instead allowing himself to be ruled entirely by feeling), but Tenzo was pleasantly surprised when he was eased onto his back, their kiss only being interrupted to allow those sinful lips to travel down his neck.

The roughness of the dirt ground and the odd contradicting soft blades of grass that tickled him added to the thrill of their tryst, knowing that at any moment, anyone could happen across them and see him entwined with the esteemed Rokudaime Hokage.

His senpai squatted over his face, allowing Tenzo to alternate between paying attention to his cock and ass, tongue working tirelessly and rewarding him with intoxicating grunts and moans. He must have been doing a remarkable job, because Kakashi was soon lowering himself to lay on top of him, wasting no time in taking Tenzo’s cock into his mouth, thrusting lightly as he did so to aid him in their new position.

 _Too long,_ Tenzo repeated to himself.

Perhaps allowing himself a break every once in a while wasn’t so wrong after all. As much as he longed to dedicate himself wholly to the village and its happiness and safety, Tenzo simply didn’t believe himself to be selfless enough. Not when he immediately crumbled when in the presence of his lover.

They were panting for breath when Kakashi decided they’d had enough foreplay, shifting and turning on his knees to face Tenzo with flushed cheeks and lidded eyes. Hand trailing down his chest, he gave a few final tugs of his cock, almost reverently watching him, like he was comparing it to a memory or perhaps even committing it to memory. It had Tenzo wondering whether he missed possessing the sharingan, since he was no longer granted the ability of a photographic memory.

Anticipation had him clutching tighter at wherever he could reach, thoughts of the sharingan banished completely, hips angling on Kakashi’s and head dropping to the ground with a drawn out groan of utter relief when he slid inside.

He eagerly accepted his senpai when he lowered himself against him, their lips clashing, tongues entwining, moans muffled when he instantly began a relentless pace, already knowing from memories of their previous trysts that Tenzo appreciated the roughness.

“I missed this,” Kakashi growled out between thrusts, teeth gritting, jaw clenched.

Tenzo could only agree enthusiastically, tugging and shifting until he was securely wrapped around the older man, hips lifting demandingly to meet his thrusts. “I missed _you_ ,” he responded with breath-taking ease, ruled entirely by emotion.

He wasn’t given the chance to internalise over the admission, for his senpai rewarded him with another passionate kiss, thumb tugging down on his chin to open his mouth wider, allowing for a messier kiss.

“Get on your knees,” he ordered gruffly.

Always one to follow orders, he did so, back arching and moaning without abandon when he plunged back inside of him, hips remaining pinned to his for several moments, allowing them both a quick breather. In that time, however, Tenzo was pleasantly surprised by a gentle hand that travelled up the length of his spine, other soon massaging his ass cheek before it joined the other in exploring his body.

It was when that arm came around his waist, hand quickly jerking him off, that Kakashi resumed that relentless pace, leaving him to almost collapse into the dirt with the overwhelming sensations that rushed through him. He wouldn’t last long if he continued in such a way – proven by previous encounters – but Tenzo couldn’t find it in himself to warn Kakashi or complain. Besides, the older man knew his body almost as well as he did. The chances of him already knowing the effect he was having on him were ridiculously high.

“I-I’m–”

“Cum for me,” Kakashi ordered, voice a low growl in his ear and punctuated by the rough thrusts.

Like he had a choice, he wanted to respond with, but all rational thought and ability to speak was ruthlessly ripped from him by his tidal wave of an orgasm. Fingernails digging into the dirt and back arching further than it had before, ass left high in the air like an offering, his orgasm left him at Kakashi’s utter mercy, and he couldn’t have been more willing or happier for that.

“Fuck,” he grunted in his ear, hands planting on the ground at either side of Tenzo’s head while they tried to catch their breath.

And that was just the start of it, he could tell already from the way his senpai slowly turned his head to the side and left a lingering kiss against the space beneath his ear.

Tenzo smiled for what felt like the first time since agreeing to his lifelong mission, accepting the affection.

_Maybe breaks wouldn’t be so bad after all._


End file.
